


Bother

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy watches Marian flee the church, leaving him at the altar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bother

Bother  
Marian's ring glittered in the sun as he picked it up off the floor. Closing his eyes against the tears that threatened, Guy of Gisborne took a deep breath, though it did nothing to calm the cacophony in his head- a chorus of blames, insults, and threats jostling for supremacy of his thoughts. But even worse than the others, the complete sense of rejection coursed through every one of his veins.  
 _She doesn't love you._  
Guy opened his eyes and studied the ring once more. She had worn his ring, if only for the very slightest moment. If she'd ever really known how much he cared perhaps she would have stayed, but somehow he knew he'd dug his own grave long ago. He closed his fingers around the ring in his palm and with a kind of reverence placed the bauble inside his jacket. He could never do anything to hurt her, and if she truly did not want him, he would not hunt her down.


End file.
